


昼雨

by CharonWhite



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharonWhite/pseuds/CharonWhite
Summary: • 灵感来自克里斯•罗斯的微型小说《城市人的压力》和一个短暂的梦；• 一发完，没什么逻辑，不要较真；• 请勿上升真人，我只拥有OOC；





	昼雨

**Author's Note:**

> “你遭遇了什么？”
> 
> “爱情而已。”

白宇觉得自己一定是疯了。 

此时，他正走在一条陌生的街道上，天地间细雨纷飞，阳光四散奔逃，周围行人寥寥，极其偶然有几个年轻人，也是步履匆匆，吝于展露一个表情。白宇看不清他们的脸，只觉得他们似乎在赶什么重要的仪式。 

“喂，那边的人类，猫爷劝你一句，你再不快点就赶不上了喵。” 

他侧过脸去，声音的来源是一只极为富态的黑猫，那猫长着一张柿饼脸，一截存在感十分委婉的脖子，上面挂的不是寻常的铃铛，而是一个令牌模样的东西，皮毛油光水滑；本来黑猫都是神秘轻盈，精灵一般的存在，可他面前这一只却直让人担心它的体脂会不会影响身体健康。 

此时黑猫也迈着隐藏在皮毛下小短腿往前跑着，活像一团低速漂浮的乌云，白宇并未探究这猫口吐人言的事——竟像是丝毫意外之感也无，径直询问道：“赶不上什么？” 

黑猫停下脚步，好整以暇地舔了舔前爪，“反正很重要啦，不如这样，人类，跟你商量个事儿呗，你抱我去，我就告诉你。”

白宇失笑，想着自己反正无事，索性答应了它。 

那猫在他怀里也不安分，一边不断扭动寻找最舒服的姿势，一边查户口似的絮絮叨叨：“对了，你叫什么名字？” 

“我叫白宇，”白宇顺口回答道，沉默了几个瞬间之后又补充道，“是个演员。” 

“喵，怎么感觉在哪里听过？你演过什么和猫有关的电影电视剧吗？” 

“没有……但是我演过青春校园剧，现代都市剧和历史正剧，今年夏天还有一部电影上映，你也许听说过我。” 

“这样啊……猫爷给你安利一个演员吧，业务能力超强的大帅哥，入行十多年，演过的角色都可以成团出道了，今年还提名了金某奖的最佳男配呢……” 

白宇怔住了，那个名字像是美人图上的点睛之笔，下一秒就要从黑猫描述的平面印象里跃出，冥冥之中，他觉得自己之所以出现在这样一个断层般的世界里，应该就是因为那个名字的主人，但是他张了张口，却始终无法发出一个关于那个人的完整音节。 

白宇觉得自己是认识那个人的，就像早年间拍过的电视剧里一众男性角色不约而同地钟情于女主一人的玛丽苏剧情，不需要理由就那样笃定。按理来说，他一个正当风华的90后，不该出现这样的记忆失格，于是他的视线转向黑猫，等着它说出那个名字，猫此时却在他的怀里躁动起来了：“来得正好，他出场了。” 

白宇抬头，眼前的场景倏忽变幻，一望无尽的长街变成了商场里摩肩接踵的人群，前方的少男少女们围着舞台挥手尖叫，他隐约分辨出几个字，具体是什么也不甚分明，长枪短炮还有手机摄像头闪成一片，晃得白宇有些眼花，舞台也像是被一片浓雾笼罩，望不真切。 

“欢迎大家来到我们今天的品牌活动现场，也欢迎我们……的到来，用你们的热情告诉我……帅不帅！”主持人的声音似乎也被雾气模糊了，和台下爆炸似的欢呼声混杂在一起，迷迷蒙蒙地好似在天的另一边。 

白宇在人群的最外沿，凭着身高优势伸长了脖子朝里面望去，十分努力地想听清台上到底说了些什么，一边还要分神护着怀里的猫大爷，防止它被人群挤到。 

“说了什么？”猫在他怀里奋力扑腾着。 

白宇没辙，只得再把猫抱高了一点。 

说起来也挺有意思的，一大群人众星拱月般的活动现场他早就司空见惯了，但是他向来是被簇拥在中间的那一个，这样在舞台下驻足凝望还是第一遭，加之某些他自己都说不清道不明的好奇心，白宇顺从地再把猫举高了一点，到了与自己视线平齐的位置。 

也不知道见面会进行到了哪个阶段，总之台下又爆发出了新一轮的欢呼浪潮，终于有粉丝按捺不住开始高呼台上人的名字，白宇打起十二万分的精神想听清楚哪怕其中一个，却总是隔着距离，遥遥的，泠泠的，像残留在杏花上的春雨，温存又淡漠。

“那个人是谁？” 

“你不知道？”黑猫奇怪地白了他一眼，高贵冷艳地扭过头去，“都这么久了，真不知道你是真傻还是装傻。” 

我应该知道吗？白宇想着，他隐隐觉得自己是该知道的，没有人比他更该知道了，可他始终就是想不起来，只有一点模糊的印象，就像一道能猜出答案却始终推不出关键一步的数学题，而那个答案不断强调着，你应该知道，你该知道的。 

“哥哥！”终于，白宇身边一个年轻女孩摘下口罩，激动地喊。 

“龙哥！！！”她身边另一个男孩子也跟着喊。 

这两声呼喊拧成了一根引线，瞬间将整个活动现场点炸，在场一半的人喊着“龙哥”，另一半的人更为直接喊着“我爱你”，这是白宇在这个世界第一次听清除了黑猫以外的声音，他本该惊讶好奇的，可是他却怔住了。那些呼喊声就像潮水，把他们声音背后的炽烈情绪注入他的骨髓，一瞬间白宇竟像石化了般动弹不得，空气也变成了浓稠的黏胶质地，一切就像一个刻意的慢镜头一样迟滞而艰涩地流动着。 

他们口中的这个“龙哥”，他是该认识的。 

“龙哥，”他喃喃道，忽然又觉得差了点什么，改口道：“哥哥。” 

白宇终于意识到了什么，某些封存已久的记忆似乎就快要苏醒，灰姑娘的梦幻魔咒终于要结束，十二点午夜钟声在天边悲鸣，黎明将至，朦胧月色无处遁形；他没来由地感到一阵心慌，心情沉沉地坠了下去，好像，好像他遗失了什么重要的东西。 

“龙哥！龙哥！！”白宇再也顾不得许多，他拼命喊着这个自己难得记得的称呼，声音短促而激烈，但是很快就被粉丝们的欢呼声淹没了，他抱着猫，茫然地看着高台上，对方看得见自己吗？听得到吗？听到了会回应吗？他不知道，他此刻只知道如果自己再不大声喊出口，他们随时都可能分别，霎时，他灵魂的一部分就会被挖走，再也不会归还。 

像是被按下了暂停键，躁动的粉丝们突然安静了下来，于是白宇的嗓音立即凸显了出来，一瞬间周围人的目光都刷刷地投到了他身上。台上的那个人也怔住了，呆愣了几秒，在全场一片诡异的安静中急匆匆地跑下台来，语气还微微发着颤：“你怎么来了？” 

即使是面对面的距离，白宇还是看不清那个人的脸，只觉得他的声音很温柔，很熟悉，像是学生时代在天台眺望远方时落进眼睛里的一场雨，于是他咧起嘴笑笑，鬼使神差地答：“当然是来找你的啊。” 

那人孤注一掷时呼出的热气，竟也有着流窜在肌肤上的威压，宛如炙热的指腹缓缓摩挲着白宇的唇瓣，虔诚又眷恋，他的悲伤如有实质，像是蓄满了雨水的云。 

暴雨将至。 

白宇面前的场景再次变换，灼人的压迫感消失了，变成了一股虚无缥缈的悲哀，像是极力地在空无一物的虚空中探寻某个人的样子，他伸出手，零零星星的雨滴落进他的掌心里，最后汇聚在低洼处，犹如一个绯红的吻痕。 

“我是来找你的啊，哥哥。” 

他忽然哭了。


End file.
